Story of another Doll
by Psycho Nocturnal
Summary: Long ago, a ghost created a doll and gave it life, but by the very same doll he was betrayed.. and for reasons unknown to all he made another doll and gave it life. At the moment, Kyouya, leader of CEDEF, was told to assist Reborn to train the Vongola heir. And he can't seem to shrug off the feeling that the twins looked eeriely similar to someone he used to know.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or Song of the Doll.

Pairing(s): Eventual 1827, you can suggest other pairing too :D

Warning: Grammar Mistakes, hopefully it won't be OOC, Cursing and mature scenes (maybe) at later chapter. Use of OCs, only for supporting characters. I didn't beta-read this myself, so yeah… This is _Yaoi or Boy x Boy_, so don't like your loss and just click back. ;)

A/N: Please read the author's note at the end, okay? Thanks! :D

Oh, and would anybody like to beta-read for my story? No..? okay.. I hope that there aren't that many grammar mistakes… Anyway, onto the story

* * *

Prologue

Long ago….

There was a ghost..

Who lived in the oldest plum tree in the plum hill…

Being alone for centuries, made the ghost long for a companion…

So he used the branch of the plum tree to create the most beautiful doll..

And gave the doll life.

So beautiful and enticing the doll was that the ghost felt attached and valued it more than he did himself.

If he was a human…

If he could feel like them…

He'd say the feeling he harbored for the doll was love…

* * *

One night…

When it was all so eerily silent, except for the few bristling sound of leaves and animals that lived around the hill…

The heavy clouds drifted lazily, covering up the full moon and its light…

Creating pitch darkness where nothing can be seen and the ghost fell into a short, deep slumber…

At the same moment, a human traveler…

That had lost the sole source of lightning to guide his way, had no choice, but to grope his way aimlessly at the foreign place…

Wandering without any specific direction at the forest, he stumbled upon the old plum tree and saw the most beautiful thing he had ever seen…

He caressed those porcelain-like skin ever so fleeting..

Scared that a mere touch would break the beautiful doll…

The moment the doll had opened its eyes…

He fled…

With the doll in his hold…

As the moon was once again unveiled, its light illuminating the once dark hill…

And the ghost awoke…

Only to find that some lowly, impudent human traveler had stole what was _his!_

And that was unforgivable, _really unforgivable!_

The ghost with his inhumane speed, seeking the insolent human and gave him the only suitable punishment for such insolence; Death, and he promised to himself that it would be a painful one.

To his surprise and anger…

His creation…

His master piece…

His…_love…._

The doll… protected the mortal..

"I want to be together with him" _his _doll had said

The first word.. The first sentence… that he had expected was of him.. was of the love for him… turned out to be one that disobeyed _him_

__Anger__

_Pain_

_Betrayal_

and most of all, _Grief_

All feelings were mixed at that one moment…

Taking the momentary weakness the human and the doll slipped away and fled for their life and supposedly-freedom for the doll.

The ghost…

…feeling the intense feeling of grief, didn't even bother to give another chase, for his pride would just be trampled another time if he even gave one.

For that reason, the ghost trudged back to his tree, mourning for the loss of his only companion…

Days became months…

Months became years…

Years became decades…

For reasons only known to him, he plucked another one of the old plum tree, creating another lifeless body…

And gave it life.

This… was how the story of another doll, and the second person to know the reason of what he was made for, began.

* * *

-Present Time-

A child with soft jet black locks and steely gray eyes, that didn't seem to belong for that of a child, narrowed in suspicion for this figure that crouched in front of him. The figure wasn't hostile or rude, he was _smiling, innocently _with _flowers and rainbows_. The light from the sun that is illuminating from behind the figure _didn't help, at all. _

Of course, the boy knew better than to do what this supposedly-herbivore-but-not-really-herbivore, seriously those smiles could be a weapon and a deadly one at that, wanted him to do. After all, he believed to never judge a book by its cover, he was a living testament for that saying. (no one would expect a mere _child _can beat the hell out of a healthy living _adult, _right? And no Kyouya, it doesn't matter if they're an herbivore or not)

Using all that he could muster to resist the smile and glare at the man, hoping for the man to _take a hint for God's sake_ and scrambled away like all those other spineless herbivore, but it didn't seem to work when he didn't even see a small waver or twitch at that supposedly-innocent smile, he didn't find it all that innocent anymore by now.

The man repeated his question, voice void of any malicious intent, keeping his genuine smile constantly.

"What's your name?"

.

.

_Resist_

.

.

_Must Resist_

.

.

.

"…Kyouya"

_Damnit! _

* * *

A/N: Yes or No?

Please drop a review for your thoughts, improvement or suggestion? anything really is appreciated :3

and what do you think should be the setting? Past(still that samurai era with kimonos and all), Present (suits, guns, bombs,etc) or Future(robots and the likes)? I'm having a hard time deciding actually...


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I didn't expect to have so many favorites, follows and reviews :o and I'm really grateful for all of it, I hope I won't disappoint you guys u.u

Thank you for the favorites, follows and the reviews. :D Sorry this takes so long, I kept thinking about the plot to the point it become somewhat like a twin fic, hope you don't dislike that…

And I don't have to put the warning or disclaimer again, right? *^*

* * *

The orphan felt his pride shattered to pieces as he wasn't able to resist the evil-disguised eyes and bit the herbivorous-carnivore to death. Now, do not think that he was going soft with thoughts like 'he looks harmless, I can trust him', 'there's something that makes me unable to bite herbivore to death' or even 'I have a soft spot on cute things and this herbivore can categorized as one'. No, it was not.

…_Fine, tch. _He mentally grumbled all to himself. Maybe, _just maybe _he had thought of the last one and it might be one tiny, really tiny part of the reason, but really it was not because he did not _want _to; it was more like he _couldn't. _Yes, _the _Kyouya couldn't get a clear hit on the omnivore –he decided that herbivorous-carnivore was too long and called the enigma before him omnivore instead –the fact that the man was clearly holding back and didn't fight back wasn't helping his shattered pride that he thought nothing could be worse anymore.

Well apparently, life liked to ridicule and play with humans, too bad for Kyouya it seemed 'life' deemed that Kyouya was the perfect victim for the day, this harsh truth was recognized by the young child when the man before him held out his hand as if expecting him to happily grab it and walk alongside the-still-stranger-omnivore, skipping on each of his step just like any other child (except him) would.

Surely, the man before him knew he wasn't like the _other. _He was also very sure the pure horror, ridiculity, disgust, disagreement and a few other negative things, which popped up in his mind associated with the said idea and image, was clearly shown on his face. Too bad that he forgot here stood a man that wasn't even affected by his infamous glare, so what were the chance of him actually now getting a _freaking hint_? Nonexistent, None, Nada, to be perfectly honest really, so there it was, the hand was still held out stubbornly in front of the boy with the evil-disguised-as-innocent smile.

Did the omnivore think that he'd make the same mistake? Of course, he wouldn't! Herbivores repeated their mistakes over and over again, but he was a _carnivore_, he was _not _going to repeat his mistake. What would be left of his pride if he really did reach out for that hand? Grinded to dust and blown away by the wind, that's what. He still want to have his pride, thank you very much, despite it not being in a very good shape already…

Anyway, no matter how tempting the offer sounded, with the omnivore being so strong and it seemed that he wasn't really one of those loud herbivores either—

The boy shook his head to stop his mind to wander into a weird direction. Cue another session of (frustrated) glaring and another (of course) fruitless attempt to make the man to leave him alone, he was desperate enough to pray for any deity up there that could help him out of this situation with him going back to his normal life, if you could call beating, or biting people to death as he liked to say it, everybody normal, which was a first time experience for him as it was usually the other way around, that is if the victims really have the time to be frustrated in the first place.

Mulling over his thought, he wasn't paying attention to the omnivore, damn, someone really needed to give that smile more credit as it was able to disguise the very dangerous carnivore to one that looked like a harmless herbivore, until the sweet voice rang out a lighthearted chuckle.

Feeling offended for he was sure the man was laughing at him, his glare intensified, a glimpse of this would usually send any other man scrambling away in fear, however here stood (crouched) a man that didn't even flinch when he was clearly the target for said glare.

As if the older of the two (finally) felt the murderous glare, the melodious chuckle died down to his usual ever knowing smile, the amusement could still be clearly seen from his eyes and he felt his hand twitching towards the grip of his favored weapons.

There was a moment of silence when both pair of optics met one another, one in amusement and another in annoyance. As if the older of the two just understood that they wouldn't get anywhere if he didn't take the initiative, he coughed and began persuading the stubborn child.

"I can spar with you everyday"

Behold, ladies and gentlemen, now this 6-word statement just got the whole attention of the one and only Kyouya to the point that he ignored the definite amusement exuded from the man dubbed as the omnivore.

The man rambled on and on to persuade the boy, unbeknownst to him, his ramblings fell on deaf ears. The raven child kept on repeating the first statement over and over again, ignoring the noise from his surroundings, especially the annoying rambles from the enigma omnivore.

The man as if noticing just now that he was blatantly ignored by a boy much younger than him, which should have made him felt offended in the boy's opinion, as he would bite anyone to death if that ever happened to him, _if _anyone was that suicidal, but he couldn't even find a hint of annoyance from the omnivore and that made him all the more curious. The omnivore was different that was for sure and he had to admit that he was interested, though he'd rather be buried six feet under the ground than admitting it aloud.

He decided he'd think about his new found interest at a later date, for now, he had more important things to think about. Like how would he accept the invitation without getting his pride grinded into dust and blown away—

"So what do you say?"

The man said once again, the tone was inviting and accepting, strangely enough it reminded him of the sky, as if saying that he would never judge you for anything you did or who you were. Before he knew it, his hand had reached out and grabbed as the hand that had been trying to reach out to him.

It seemed his action was more than enough for the man as he beamed an even-brighter smile that he needed to narrow his eyes, because _it was too damn bright. _The thought of having to deal with the cunning smile everyday made him wonder why he accepted the offer, but his intuition told him that he wouldn't regret making this decision ever-

"Great!—"

….He took that statement back, as he really started regretting the decision by now. Maybe he really didn't think this through….

The man was still rambling incoherent words all to himself that he didn't deem important and ignored it, but the man didn't stop oblivious to the twitch of eyebrows from the boy. After a few moments of tolerating, his (already thin) patience was wearing thin and his hand felt restless and twitched trying (and unsurprisingly, failing to do so) to hold himself back as he knew he couldn't bite this man to death….yet. He made a mental note to bite this omnivore to death in the future twice, and then he smirked of the said prospect in the future. Oh how he was _so _going to enjoy it.

The oblivious man shivered for some reason, but he knew it had something to do with his, now, charge, nevertheless he brushed it off. How he was going to regret that decision later on.

The shivered though just made the boy's smirk wider and his eyes glinted maliciously, promising pain for the victim.

Ignoring the obvious bloodthirsty smirk and killing intent, he coughed awkwardly again seemingly trying to get his composure and acted like the adult it should be, too bad that it was all too late.

"Anyway" he gave another fake cough, shades of soft pink tinting both of the pristine cheeks "I haven't introduced myself"

Here, he gave another warm smile that could melt any heart, but this was Hibari and he swore to himself, he would never become an herbivore, so even though the smile admittedly made some damage, he could still cover it up.

"You've just realized that now?" He scoffed rudely.

–Which was also promptly ignored by the man with his ever present smile.

"My name is—"

_RIII-_

The offending noise was cut short by a hand shooting out from under the blanket and the said source of such noise was promptly thrown across the room breaking to little pieces of mere gears and springs. At the same moment, as if the sound of the alarm breaking was the cue, a man with a delinquent-like hairstyle went in and efficiently cleans up the mess. Seconds later, you could see the same man with a tray of Japanese tea and light assortment walking towards the table beside the bed with trained soundless steps, after all making noise in front of his just awoken boss was pretty much suicidal, mind you he experienced it first hand, lets just say for months all he saw was white and smell only that of antiseptics, he didn't need another reminder thank you very much.

He put the tray as quiet as possible and faced his leader from middle school.

"Good morning, Kyou-san." he bowed, while making sure his hair didn't _even come near within__ ten inch _to his boss.

"Hn," the figure on the bed sat up and pulled his knee up to have his elbow rested on it.

A one word reply which ex-delinquent was already accustomed to for years, however, it seemed today the tone of his boss seemed different from how he usually was when he woke up, it was… more irritated, then again it was not really a foreign emotion of his boss, so the subordinate shrugged it off and could only hope it wouldn't last all day long.

Making sure his tone was respectful and at a level that could be tolerated by his boss, he reminded there was a meeting that would commenced at ten o'clock sharp. Earning him another 'Hn' as a reply, he took it as his cue to leave his leader to do his daily routine in the morning.

As soon as the door was shut, the raven haired man covered one of his eyes and growled in frustration.

_Why would I dream about it now?!_

* * *

It was very early in the morning considering that it was weekend, yet Vongola's headquarter was already brimming with life. From all the maids and butlers running about, one man with curly sideburns stood out. He exuded an aura that should be inhumanely possible, but there he was defying the impossible. He smoothly weaved his way through the hall leading to his employer's office.

He opened the oak door leading to the room without even knocking, he knew he could get away with it from the aging mafia boss anyway, and he went in. The voice of a wise old man greeted him and kindly, was told to take a seat.

He did as he was told and made himself comfortable, his eyes staring at the other asking the silent question of why he was called, him, the greatest hitman in the world.

His employer pushed a document of sorts to his side of table, which he assumed would be what entails his mission. With grace, he picked up the document and skimmed over it.

"I want you to train my heir"

The older man said while the hitman was skimming over the files, though the hitman did glance to his employer the moment the other had said it. After all, entrusting an heir to a mere freelance hitman was unheard of, nonetheless it also symbolized the trust his employer had of him. Deciding to read the files later, the hitman put the document back and leaned back, he needed to focus more on the conversation the files could wait.

"Iemitsu wouldn't like it if he was here."

The other heaved a sigh and shook his head; an amused and sad smile was plastered on his lips. "He wouldn't." The other answered confirming the hitman's remark.

Though, his expression turned to being serious once more the moment their eyes met. "But there is no other option. I entrust the training of my heir for as long as you deem that it was enough and—"

The door was suddenly opened loudly, but the occupants in the room didn't seem fazed. His employer kept on continuing his statement just as though it didn't happen.

"—the leader of CEDEF, Kyouya here, would assist you in training my heir. The jet is waiting for both of you, I wish you luck and stay safe."

* * *

Somewhere in Japan, a figure lifted one of their fingers. Not a moment later, a canary perched on it chirping happily. The figure smiled to the cute animals and looked up to see a lone cloud drifting across the sky.

"We will meet again soon, Kyouya…"

* * *

Omake 1

Kyouya could physically felt his pride grinded slowly to dust, on the other hand, now he had nothing to lose, so he let his childish self loose.

The result of that… well… lets just say all the adults that have been beaten up by the cursed orphan was looking at the child like the doomsday was coming. Who wouldn't, when a child that had beaten you to a pulp, now was holding the hand of an adult and skipping while humming like a child.

Oh the horror! The local mental institution was baffled at the amount of people coming while screaming that they've gone crazy to the point they were hallucinating. Then again, they shrugged it off, after all it would only mean they would get an increase in profit and wages.

* * *

Omake 2

Kusakabe pushed a very familiar number on his phone.

"Ah, yes… I need the usual amount at the same time"

Another chorus of yes and a thank you, he finally ended the phone call.

He sighed in relief. "At least now we will have stock for a month.." He mumbled to himself while walking to his leader's room placing a new, but familiar looking alarm clock on the table.

How forgetful of him to not remember re-stocking the alarm, when said object was his savior, because ultimately it was sacrificed daily to wake his scary leader up.

He shivered at the thought of having to wake his leader up by himself, oh the terror!

* * *

Sorry this takes so long, I've finished 80% of this chapter months ago, but I wasn't satisfied, even now….

There's too many words that I repeat over and over again… I'm sorry for my lack knowledge in vocabs and grammar, for that matter.

Anyway, tell me about your opinion :D


End file.
